Faith of the heart
by Fay Riddle
Summary: Eine Person kommt aus einer anderen Dimension und soll Mittelerde retten, nebenbei lernt sie Legolas kennen. Doch in ihrer Welt ist sie ein böses Wesen, was ist sie in Mittelerde?
1. Vorspann

Mir gehört keine der Figuren, außer Lucy und Giko. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld. Höchstens ein paar Reviews. Viel Spaß  
  
Faith of the Heart  
  
Vorspann  
  
Eine schwarze Gestalt rennt durch einen Wald. (Die Kamera fährt immer näher heran, bis der Bildschirm nur noch schwarz ist.)  
  
Gandalf: "Wir haben Mittelerde das letzte mal retten können. Diesmal schaffen wir es auch."  
  
Schrift: Eine Prophezeiung  
  
Eine junge Frau, mit schwarzen Haaren, steht in einem großen hellen Zimmer. Hinter ihr steht ein großer blonder Elb (Legolas). Sie sagt: "Du weißt, dass ich nicht hier her gehöre. Aber ich werde trotzdem tun was ich kann, um euch zuhelfen."  
  
Schrift: Das Böse beginnt...  
  
Legolas: "Die Frage ist bloß, lässt du dir helfen?" Sie beginnt zulächeln: "Nur von dir. (sie verdreht genervt die Augen) Und wenn es sein muss, auch von den anderen."  
  
Schrift: ... sich wieder zuformen.  
  
In einem anderen Zimmer. Gimli und Aragorn sehen Legolas ernst an. Gimli: "Sie ist in ihrer Welt ein böses Wesen." Aragorn: "Warum sollte es hier anders sein?!" Legolas sieht die beiden an und beginnt zulächeln.  
  
Schrift: Neue Verbündete  
  
Legolas (zu Gimli und Aragorn): "Sie ist eine Kriegerin und sie ist die einzigste die uns helfen kann." Anderes Bild. Auf einem Fest. Die fremde Frau tanzt eng umschlungen mit Legolas, beide lächeln sich an. Hinter den beiden sitzen die Hobbits und grinsen das Paar an. Frodo: "Ein tolles Paar."  
  
Schrift: Neue Feinde  
  
Ein Zauberer in schwarzen Umhang steht der Frau gegenüber. Er lächelt sie kalt an. Sie grinst mutig zurück. "Du bist also mein Gegner? Das ist ja lächerlich.", sagt er. "Sehe ich auch so. Du hast keine Chance."  
  
Schrift: Ein Kampf...  
  
Die Gefährten und das Mädchen stehen in einer großen Halle. Sie: "Wir werden verlieren... wir haben keine Chance oder Abschiede, will ich von euch nicht hören. Denn dann habt ihr schon aufgegeben. Ihr wollt gewinnen? Dann müsste ihr auch dafür kämpfen! Glaubt an etwas, doch denkt nicht daran was ihr vermissen würdet. Der Feind kämpft für die Macht. Aber daran kann man nicht glauben. Sie ist ein Nebenprodukt des Sieges. Das Böse kämpft immer für Macht, aber das Gute gewinnt, wegen des Glaubens an etwas das wichtiger ist als Macht." Gimli: "Klingt als wüsstest du wovon du redest." Sie: "Ich habe mehr Schlachten gegen das Gute verloren als du dir vorstellen kannst..." Sie dreht sich um und geht zum Balkon. Gimli: "Wofür habt ihr gekämpft?"  
  
Schrift: ... wird alles entscheiden.  
  
Aus ihrem Rücken wachsen schwarze Flügel. Sie dreht sich zu Gimli um und sagt: "Für Macht." Dann fliegt sie davon. Legolas und die Frau stehen an einem großen Abhang. Er fragt sie leise: "Wofür kämpfst du?" "Für mich." Die beiden sehen sich an und küssen sich dann.  
  
Wir sehen Bilder von Kämpfen, zum Schluss schießt ein brennender Pfeil auf die Kamera zu.  
  
Schrift: Wer wird gewinnen?  
  
Der Bildschirm wird schwarz und eine leise Stimme flüstert: Faith of the heart (die Worte erscheinen nebenbei auf dem Bildschirm.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Frage: Steht in den HdR Büchern wirklich das Elben an gebrochenem Herzen sterben können? Es kommt in so vielen FFs vor.  
  
Gefällt euch der Anfang? 


	2. Prolog

Prolog  
  
"Was soll das heißen?! Sie haben gesagt, dass sie mich verbannen würden? Sie können mich nicht verbannen, dass hier ist doch meine Hölle!", hisste Lucy ihren kleinen Drachen an.  
  
"Sie sagten, du wärst zu oft bei den Menschen, und das du weich werden würdest... sie werden dich morgen verbannen, aber sie sprachen von der anderen Dimension... "  
  
"Die andere Dimension?! Sie wollen mich also in die unendlichen Tiefen des Kadahro werfen und hoffen, dass ich unten zerfetzt werde?", kreischte sie weiter.  
  
"Am besten du packst deine Sachen, damit du wenigstens etwas dabei hast, wenn du fällst-"  
  
"Ich werde dich vermissen...", sagte sie, während sie ein paar Sachen in einen Rucksack warf.  
  
"Vermissen? Pah, ich werde dich begleiten. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht allein lassen."  
  
"Wie süß. Der Drache mag dich, Lucy. Dann schmeißen wir euch eben gemeinsam in den Kadahro.", zischte eine Stimme von der Tür. "Aber der Drache hat was falsch verstanden, wir werden dich jetzt verbannen." Es kamen noch fünf weiter schwarze Gestalten. Eine nahm den Drachen und ihre Tasche, die anderen vier nahmen Lucy.  
  
Nach drei Minuten waren sie am Kadahro angekommen. "Ich hab noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk für dich Lucy.", sagte eine der Gestalten und zog einen Dolch aus dem langen schwarzen Mantel. Die Klinge war gut 10 cm lang und landete ganz in ihrem Magen, dann fiel sie mit dem Drachen (und dem Rucksack) in die Tiefe. Der kleine Drache flog zum Rucksack packte diesen und flatterte dann zu ihr. Er klammerte sich an ihr fest, denn nur so konnte er sicher gehen, dass sie auch in der selben Dimension landeten.  
  
Der Aufprall kam hart und plötzlich. Lucy war direkt auf ihrem Arm gelandet und dieser hatte sofort mit einem lauten "Knack" sein Aufgeben angekündigt. Sie stöhnte auf und zog dann mit dem gesunden Arm den Dolch aus ihrem Bauch heraus. Nach kurzer Anstrengung saß sie aufrecht gegen einen Baum gelehnt, atmete aber sehr schwer. "Wie gehts dir?", fragte der Drache leise.  
  
"Beschissen." Sie öffnete ihre Augen nur um festzustellen, dass sie in einem dichten und dunklen Wald gelandet waren. Es war noch immer Nacht, deshalb war es noch dunkler. In der Ferne hörte man Hufgetrappel.  
  
"Sind das Pferde?", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Ja, aber sie kommen nicht in unsere Richtung. Ist dir schon aufgefallen wie viel Blut aus dieser Wunde heraus läuft?", kreischte er panisch.  
  
Sie nickte und kippte dann um.  
  
Der kleine Drache erhob sich, und flog in Richtung der Pferde.  
  
Schnell hatte sie die Reiter erreicht. Es waren zwei Männer auf jeweils einem wunderschönen weißem Pferd. "Riecht das hier nach Blut?", fragte der eine den anderen.  
  
"Schon möglich, aber ich glaube ka-"  
  
"Hilfe, zu Hilfe.", rief der kleine Drache, und flog wieder in Lucys Richtung als er sich sicher war, dass die beiden in ihre Richtung ritten.  
  
"Da vorn liegt jemand. Sie hat aber bestimmt nicht gerufen.", sagte der eine, nach dem er sich über Lucy gebeugt hatte. Der Drache landete neben ihnen und erschreckte sie.  
  
"Das war ich. Und ihr Name ist Lucy, ich bin ihr Drache Gikochinai, aber ihr könnt mich Giko nennen."  
  
"Ein Drache?"  
  
"Die sehen hier bestimmt größer aus, oder? Das ist in vielen Dimensionen so, nur bei uns nicht!", merkte Giko an, während die Fremden Lucy auf das Pferd verfrachteten.  
  
"Delun mak asano. Delun mak lanano. Ni pasavar exi it liwe.", flüsterte Lucy.  
  
"Was sagt sie da? Welche Sprache ist das?"  
  
"Unsere Sprache, und zu deiner Frage sie betet... und das ist wirklich sehr merkwürdig!"  
  
Sie schwiegen den Rest des kurzen Rittes, denn die beiden hatten in der Nähe ein Lager. Während der eine begann Lucys Wunden zu verarzten, machte der andere ein Feuer. Giko hatte nun endlich mal Zeit die Beiden genauer zu betrachten. Beide waren groß gewachsen, hatten blonde lange Haare und spitze Ohren. Dem kleinen Drachen fiel keine Rasse ein bei der er schon mal solche Ohren gesehen hatte. Die Blicke des Drache blieben nicht unbemerkt. Beide sahen auf (das Feuer ist an, die Wunden waren versorgt) und dann sagte der eine: "Verzeiht, wir haben vergessen uns vorzustellen. Das ist Thalion und ich bin Ohtar, wir sind Wachen des Königs."  
  
"König?! Was für ein König? Wo sind wir und wie heißt eure Rasse?" Der Drache klang panisch, aber trotzdem böse.  
  
"Ihr seit im Reich des Königs des Düsterwaldes, in Mittelerde, und wir sind Elben. Und ihr? Ihr seit auch nicht gerade der typische Drache?"  
  
"Entschuldigung, aber der Tag war turbulent. Also verzeiht mir bitte meinen Ton. Ich habe noch nie von Mittelerde gehört... Elben? All das sagt mir nichts... Aber ich kenne auch nicht alle Dimensionen. Ihr müsst wissen, wir wurden verbannt. Aus unserer Welt..."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht genau. Aber Lucy weiß es, glaube ich." Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Sie wird bald wieder auf wachen, dann können wir zurück reiten."  
  
"Sie kann nicht reiten. Für gewöhnlich fliegen wir."  
  
"Sie hat aber keine Flügel, wie ihr.", meinte Thalion belustigt.  
  
"Nur weil man die Flügel nicht sieht, heißt das nicht, dass sie keine hat. Aber sie wäre so wieso viel zu schwach dazu..."  
  
"Sie kann fliegen?!"  
  
"Ja, das können alle Enma bei uns."  
  
"Enma? Was ist das?"  
  
"Oh, das ist unsere, na ja, Lucys Rasse. Sie ist eine Enma. Aber eine sehr hohe und wichtige. Gibt es hier eigentlich noch andere Rassen? Menschen vielleicht..."  
  
"Ja, es gibt Menschen. Aber nicht hier in der Gegend. Warum fragt ihr?"  
  
"Dann können wir euch besser erklären, woher wir kommen. Aber wie wärs wenn wir dieses Gespräch später weiter führen würden, ich würde mich gerne etwas ausruhen." 


	3. Kapitel 1

Anmerkung: Ich wollte allen danken die mir ihre Meinung geschrieben haben, aber auch allen anderen die die Story gelesen haben (falls das jemand getan hatte...). Wen es interessiert die Gefährten werden auch bald ankommen, aber nicht gleichzeitig... Die Geschichte in Lucys Vergangenheit, stimmt nicht wirklich und ich möchte mich schon hier für die möglichen Verkorksungen der Bibel entschuldigen...  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Man hatte soeben dem König erklärt das zwei Wachposten eine merkwürdige Frau gefunden hatten, die von einem kleinen Drache begleitet wird. Und jetzt war der König Thranduil auf dem Weg zum Zimmer des Gastes um zu erfahren, wer sie war und was sie hier wollte. Neben ihm lief sein ältester Sohn und Thronfolger Legolas. Der Heiler kam ihnen entgegen. "Ah, Eure Majestät. Sie ist auf dem besten Weg der Besserung. Es scheint als würden ihre Wunden noch wesentlich schneller heilen als bei uns, aber der gebrochene Arm wird noch zwei Tage brauchen zum Zusammenwachsen. Aber ich glaube sie ist sehr schlecht gelaunt!"  
  
Legolas musste beim letzten Satz des Heilers ein Auflachen verkneifen, sein Vater hingegen zog eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. "Es lässt sich nicht erklären, Eure Majestät. Ihr müsst sie besuchen, um zu verstehen was ich damit meine."  
  
Als die beiden Elben das Zimmer betraten erwartete sie ein wahrlich merkwürdiger Anblick. Eine hübsche junge Frau mit schwarzen langen Haaren, saß im Schneider sitz auf dem Bett, und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Neben ihr saß ein kleiner Drache, dieser hatte allerdings Vorder- und Hinterbeine (die Flügel waren eng am Rücken) um ein Kissen geschlungen und fiel beim Anblick des Königs vom Bett (mit dem Kissen). "Sie laufen wirklich total leise.", meinte der Drache, als er sich wieder aufrappelte. Die Frau sah in seine Richtung. "Wovon redest du?", fragte sie leise.  
  
"Er redet von uns.", sagte Thranduil.  
  
"Danke für die Hilfe.", flüsterte sie. "Es ist wirklich hübsch hier, nur etwas dunkel."  
  
Die Fenster waren auf, die Vorhänge auch und es schien wirklich viel Licht herein, besonders auf das Bett.  
  
"Das liegt daran, dass die Sonne aufgegangen ist, Lucy.", sagte Giko.  
  
"Oh. Also ist es sehr hell hier drin?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann tut es mir leid. Aber meine Augen haben etwas gegen das Sonnenlicht. Ich werde es euch erklären. Giko hat mir bereits erzählt, wo wir sind. Aber ich müsste wirklich lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, schon mal etwas vom Düsterwald gehört zuhaben. Aber es gibt nun mal wirklich viele Dimensionen."  
  
"Wenn ihr nicht zu müde seit, dann würde uns die ganze Geschichte wirklich interessieren.", meinte Legolas.  
  
"Ich bin überhaupt nicht müde, nur etwas hungrig. Und Giko wusste nicht, was das dort auf dem Tablett ist. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob man es überhaupt essen kann. Aber wir wollten die freundliche Damen nicht beleidigen.", antwortete sie schüchtern.  
  
"Oh, es ist Lembas. Wir essen es dauernd. Es hat kaum Geschmack, aber es füllt den Magen."  
  
"Es sieht auch so aus, als würde es nach nichts schmecken...", meinte Giko kichernd, während er Lucy ein Stück gab.  
  
"Hör auf dich über mich lustig zumachen, du große Fliege. Geh raus und jage Insekten.", zischte Lucy. Giko ignorierte sie und kuschelte sich wieder in das Kissen. Legolas und sein Vater setzten sich in die Stühle vor dem Balkon.  
  
"Sie müssen mir nicht erklären wie es hier aussieht, denn sobald die Sonne untergegangen ist, sehe ich wieder etwas. Aber ich hätte nichts gegen ein paar Namen.", erklärte sie freundlich.  
  
"Das mit den Augen braucht wirklich eine Erklärung... Ich bin Thranduil, König des Düsterwaldes und das ist mein ältester Sohn Legolas."  
  
"Das ist Giko und ich bin Shuhan warui, Mitglied der Ijin, eine der Enma, aber manche nennen mich einfach nur Lucy." Theatralische Pause. "Es gibt verschiedene Dimensionen. Vor langer Zeit wurde die Welt durch Magie in mehrere Welten getrennt die sich dann unabhängig von einander weiterentwickelten. Nur wenige Zauberer können die Tore zu den anderen Dimensionen öffnen und darum ist der Glauben an solche Dinge verloren gegangen. In der Welt in der wir leben, gibt es eine Tiefe Schlucht, den Kadahro, das ist ein Tor in alle Dimensionen. Als man mich verbannte wurden wir dort reingeworfen und kamen in ihrem Wald wieder heraus."  
  
"Warum hat man sie verbannt?"  
  
"Dazu müssen wir kurz das Weltbild meiner Welt klären... Also die Menschen die dort leben haben eine bestimmte Religion, einen Glaubensvorsatz. Sie nennen es Christentum. Ein Wesen hat danach alles Leben erschaffen, also Tiere, Himmel, Wasser... Dieses Wesen nannten sie Gott. Dem wurde es nach einem Weilchen langweilig und so erschuf er einen Menschen, den er Adam nannte, damit es diesem nicht auch so langweilig wurde erschuf er noch eine Frau dazu, die er Eva nannte. Die beiden lebten mit Gott im Paradies, dort war es wunderschön und friedlich. Aber es gab dort einem Baum, den Baum der Erkenntnis und auf diesem lebte eine Schlange. Die Schlange verführte Eva, einen der Äpfel zuessen und sie tat es. Auch Adam mampfte einen Apfel und die beiden erkannten, dass Gott nicht wie sie ist. Also verbannte Gott die beiden aus dem Paradies auf die Erde. Aber jetzt war Gott wieder allein, also wollte er sich ein Abbild seiner selbst erschaffen, und so teilte er sich. Das ging natürlich schief, und so hatte Gott plötzlich nur noch gute Eigenschaften und seine andere Hälfte nur noch böse. Diese böse Hälfte nannte man Satan (oder Teufel, Lucifer, Belzebub...), und er wurde von Gott in die Hölle geschickt, dort sollte er über seine Dämonen herrschen und über die Seelen der bösen Menschen. Und während sich Gott Engel erschuf, das sind gute Wesen mit weißen Flügeln, die im Himmel leben und sich um die guten Menschen kümmern, erschuf sich der Teufel unten in der Hölle, die Gegenspieler der Engel, nämlich seine Dämonen."  
  
"Ich denke die Menschen leben auf der Erde. Was sollen die denn im Himmel?"  
  
"Ach ja. Wenn ein Mensch stirbt, dann wird an den Toren des Himmels entschieden, ob er gut oder böse war. Wenn er gut war, dann darf seine Seele für den Rest der Zeit ins Paradies zu den Engeln. War er aber böse dann kommt er in die Hölle, und dort schmort seine Seele bis ans Ende aller Tage in den Ewigen Feuer und muss dort schreckliche Quallen erleiden. Da aber immer mehr Menschen böse wurden im Laufe der Zeit, weil zwar viele an Gott glauben, aber seine Gesetzte nicht befolgen, war es ziemlich schwer für den Teufel das alles zu regeln, also erschuf er die Enma. Seine eigenen Richter die über die Schwere der Strafe entscheiden. Ich bin, nein, war einer dieser Richter. Shuhan warui, das ist meine Hölle, zu mir schickte man nur die schwersten Fälle, und ich muss dann entscheiden wie lange die Seele und wie sehr sie gequält werden darf. Außerdem bin ich eine Ijin, das bedeutet wiederum, dass ich zu den obersten Dämonen gehöre. Und deshalb kann man mich auch nicht töten, weil ich einen Gegenspieler habe. Das heißt, dass ich zeitgleich mit einem der wichtigen Engel erschaffen worden bin, und so gerät alles durcheinander, wenn ich sterbe. Gut und Böse müssen nämlich im einklang sein. Es würde erst wieder in Ordnung kommen wenn dieser Engel auch sterben würde. Das sich diese Engel aber im Himmel aufhalten, kann niemand außer Gott den Engel töten und er würde nie eines seiner obersten Geschöpfe töten. Darum hat man mich nur verbannen können."  
  
"Du bist also eine Art Stellvertreter des Oberbösens?", fragte Legolas grinsend.  
  
"Ich kann dein, äh eurer Grinsen förmlich spüren! Aber ja, ich bin das wirklich. Es wirkt nur sehr selten so. Eigentlich nur wenn ich wütend bin, oder wenn ich kämpfe." Lucy versuchte böse zuschauen.  
  
"Er hat vollkommen recht, du wirkst gar nicht böse... aber das liegt hauptsächlich daran, das du etwas weißes trägst.", meinte Giko.  
  
"Ich trage weiße Kleidung??!!", schrie Lucy.  
  
"Ich glaube sie hat etwas gegen diese Farbe... Warum hat man euch nun verbannt?", lenkte Thranduil unauffällig vom Thema ab. "Ach, ja. Da in die Warui nicht so viele Seelen kommen, da sie für die mehrfachen Mörder und ähnliches reserviert ist, bin ich des öfteren bei den Menschen. Man hielt mich anscheinend für verweichlicht, und so wurde ich von ein paar Dämonen rausgeschmissen, ich nehme mal an das mein Stellvertreter jetzt meinen Platz hat. Aber er ist kein Ijin, es gibt nämlich nur drei. Ich glaube, begonnen hat alles mit der Tätowierung. Und mit den Ohrringen, außerdem bin ich ein großer Geschichtsfan, deshalb war ich oft in Bibliotheken, und las Dinge über die Geschichte der Menschen..."  
  
"Tätowas und Ohrdings?"  
  
"Oh, ja. Tätowierungen sind Bemalungen der Haut, allerdings werden diese mit einer Nadel unter die erste Hautschicht gespritzt und gehen deshalb nie wieder weg... das andere waren Ohrringe. Da bekommt man Löcher in die Ohren und dann kann man Ringe und Stecke als Schmuck tragen."  
  
Während sie darüber redete, streckte sie ihr rechtes Bein in die Richtung der Elben und zeigte den beiden ihre Tätowierung. Über ihrem Knöchel (ca. 6 cm groß) war ein keltisches Kreuz das von einer Schlange umwickelt war.  
  
"Es ist hübsch, obwohl ich nicht verstehen kann, warum man seinem Körper so etwas antun sollte. Ich muss wieder zu meinen Beratern, aber ich glaube, mein Sohn wird sie gerne etwas herum führen. Aber sie müssen sich noch etwas schonen, also gehen sie es langsam an."  
  
Der König verlies das Zimmer. "Soll ich euch nach Sonnenuntergang herum führen?"  
  
"Jetzt hab ich den Teil mit meinen Augen vergessen. Na ja, dann werden wir das heute Abend klären. Sie können mich auch jetzt herum führen. Sie müssen mir aber sagen, wann eine Treppe beginnt...", kicherte sie.  
  
"Giko ruht sich aus.", grummelte der Drache.  
  
Die beiden gingen nebeneinander den Gang entlang. Sobald eine Treppe begann, nahm Legolas Lucys Arm und führte sie herunter. Sie setzten sich im Garten auf die Wiese und Legolas begann von der Geschichte Mittelerdes zu erzählen. Keiner von beiden bemerkte die zwei Beobachter, denn diese (die Beobachter) standen auf einem Balkon des Schlosses. Es waren Gandalf und Thranduil. Gandalf war gerade angekommen, weil er Vorzeichen einer alten Prophezeiung war genommen hatte. "Also ist sie das unbekannte böse Geschöpf?", fragte Thranduil sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.  
  
"Es scheint so. Aber sie ist nicht hier um böses zutun. Denn sie wird ihrer ersten Bestimmung trotzen und einen Feind besiegen. Nach deiner Geschichte wird sie also keine Menschen töten, sondern sie retten.", meinte Gandalf nachdenklich.  
  
"Sie hat keine Menschen getötet. Sie entscheidet was mit ihren Seelen nach dem Tod geschieht, also ist sie kein Mörder!", verteidigte Thranduil Lucy.  
  
"Du kennst sie erst eine Stunde und schon nimmst du sie in Schutz... sie muss wahrlich etwas an sich haben.", lachte Gandalf. "Ich freue mich schon darauf sie kennen zulernen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es lange dauert bis andere der Gefährten hier auftauchen, denn die Vorzeichen beginnen sich zuzeigen. Merkwürdiges wird geschehen, und Aragorn weiß, dass ich nicht ohne Grund hierher reiste. Er wird mir folgen und andere werden ihm folgen... Ich weiß nicht, ob Gimli oder Aragorn unsere Nachsicht mit ihr einfach so hinnehmen werden."  
  
"Sie würden vielleicht einer Fremden etwas tun, aber ich glaube bis sie hier angekommen sind, wird sie sich schon mit jedem hier angefreundet haben. Wenn sie das bei Legolas schafft, dann kann ein Zwerg wohl keine Hürde mehr sein..." Beide lachte. 


	4. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang kamen Legolas und Lucy zum Abendessen wieder ins  
Schloss. Legolas begrüßte Gandalf, und auch Lucy war erfreut den Zauberer  
aus Legolas Geschichten kennen zulernen.  
"Es wurde mir schon viel von euch berichtet, Herr Gandalf.  
Ich kannte außerdem vor vielen Hunderten Jahren selbst einen Zauberer, der  
euch ähnlich sah."  
"In eurer Welt gab es Zauberer?"  
"Früher ja. Aber die Mensche verloren den Glauben an die Magie. Sie  
glaubten Zauberer und Hexen wären für schlechte Ernten oder für Feuer  
verantwortlich, auch wenn nur ein Blitz einschlug, alles wurde ihnen  
angehangen. Sie bekamen einen schlechten Ruf, außerdem wurden viele Hexen  
verbrannt. So wurden sie immer weniger."  
"Warum verloren die Menschen den Glauben an Magie?"  
"Sie begannen einfach an andere Dinge zuglauben, an Vernunft zum Beispiel.  
Das alles was geschieht eine Erklärung hat und das es keine dunklen Wesen  
gibt. So begannen sie auch den Glauben an das Christentum zu verlieren.  
König Thranduil hat euch sicherlich davon erzählt. (Gandalf nickt  
freundlich.)  
Es verging kaum Zeit, da glaubten immer weniger Menschen an etwas. Und  
Menschen die an nichts glauben, haben keinen Grund für etwas zu kämpfen  
(nicht im Kampf, ich meine hier eher für sich selbst).  
Sie begannen sich selbst zu bekriegen und schnell war alles zerstört und  
tot."  
Beim Essen wurde geschwiegen.  
"Es war wirklich köstlich, obwohl ich nicht wusste was es war. Ein großes  
Lob an den Koch.  
Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich bin müde und werde zu Bett  
gehen."  
"Soll ich euch hinführen?", fragte Legolas und war schon aufgesprungen.  
"Ich kenne den Weg und ich glaube, ihr habt mit eurem Freund vieles zu  
besprechen. Aber trotzdem danke."  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
"Sie verheimlichen etwas.", meinte Lucy, während sie ihr Spiegelbild  
betrachtete. Sie stand vor dem Bett (vor dem Spiegel) und redete mit Giko,  
der gerade von der Insektenjagd zurückgekehrt war.  
"Ja. Es wunderte mich vor allem, dass sie dich nicht rausgeschmissen haben,  
als sie erfuhren wer du bist."  
"Das wundert mich nicht. Sie sind einfach nur sehr gastfreundlich, und ich  
glaube, sie glauben MIR nicht. Sonst wären sie beim gastfreundlich sein  
nicht SO freundlich, sie scheinen viel zu nett, für eine so überlegene  
Rasse."  
Sie wand ihren Blick von Giko ab, und sah wieder in den Spiegel.  
"Ich sehe keine Angst in ihren Augen, wenn sie mich ansehen und das ist  
etwas, woran ich mich anscheinend gewöhnen muss.  
Aber was macht mich denn aus, wenn nicht die Angst die man vor mir hat...  
Verstehst du mich, Giko?"  
"Vollkommen.  
Obwohl wir erst einen Tag hier sind, hängt mir ihre Freundlich- und  
Fröhlichkeit schon zum Halse raus. Die scheinen den ganzen Tag nichts  
anderes zutun, außer zu singen und zu tanzen..."  
"Tanzen?"  
"Du weißt schon was ich meine...  
Weißt du was? Ich werde jetzt mal schauen was unsere Gastgeber über uns  
sagen..."  
Er erhob sich und flatterte aus dem Fenster.  
"Ja, tu das. Und ich werde hier sitzen und nichts tun..."  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
Legolas, sein Vater und Gandalf saßen mittlerweile in der Bibliothek, bei  
Kaminfeuer und Wein [bei Kerzenschein und romantischer Musik...]. Sie  
sprachen über die Besucher.  
"Also, nach dieser Prophezeiung wird sie einen neuen Feind besiegen? Aber  
von welchem Feind ist das die Rede?"  
"Das sind alles gute Fragen. Der Feind scheint ein Zauberer zusein, aber  
wer genau, steht da nicht. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass wir schon mal mit  
ihm zutun hatten (wegen dem neuen Feind...).  
Aber hier steht, die erste Begegnung dauert nicht lang, wird aber  
gefährlich. Wir müssen also gut auf sie aufpassen."  
"Ich glaube, sie kann sehr gut selbst auf sich aufpassen. Sogar wenn sie  
nichts sieht. Sie wollte es beim Essen erklären, hat es aber bestimmt  
vergessen...", warf Legolas ein.  
"Was meinst du denn damit? Sie kann selbst auf sich aufpassen?!"  
"Sie sagte, dass sie auch blind sehr gut kämpfen könnte. Sie will es mir  
beweisen, sobald ihr Arm wieder in Ordnung ist..."  
"Oh. Darauf bin ich sehr gespannt.", sagte der König.  
"Es scheint mir Legolas, als hätte sie dich noch mit anderen Dingen  
beeindruckt. Würdet ihr uns davon erzählen?", fragte Gnadalf.  
"Ja, ihr habt recht, guter Freund.  
Sie sprach mit der Natur, in einer Sprache, die ich nicht kenne und der  
Wind drehte und die Blätter der Bäume begannen sie zu umkreisen.  
Ich fragte, ob alle dieser dunklen Wesen so etwas könnten, aber sie lachte  
nur und meinte, dass es in der Hölle keine Bäume und Pflanzen geben  
würde...  
und Menschen hätten ihr diese Kunst der Verständigung beigebracht.", meinte  
Legolas nachdenklich.  
"Ihre Welt scheint wirklich sehr anders zusein als unsere."  
"Es ist schon spät, wir sollten ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird sicherlich ein  
anstrengender Tag!"  
Die drei verließen das Zimmer, sie bemerkten den heimlichen Zuhörer nicht.  
Dieser flog wieder zurück zu Lucy, um ihr von dem Gehörten zu berichten.  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
Am nächsten Morgen  
Lucy stand vor dem Speisesaal, und starrte die Tür an. Neben ihr flog Giko.  
"Sella hiplo in? (Alles nach Plan?)", fragte er leise. Sie nickte und  
öffnete dann die Tür.  
Sie wurde von den Elben und von Gandalf fröhlich begrüßt. Man aß in Ruhe,  
die nur gelegentlich von Giko unterbrochen wurde.  
Als auch Lucy fertig war, sagte sie: "Giko und ich wollten euch für die  
Gastfreundschaft danken, da mein Arm aber wieder in Ordnung ist, wollen wir  
uns nachher auf den Weg zurück in unsere Welt machen.  
Wir haben ihre Freundlichkeit wirklich sehr genossen, aber wir vermissen  
unsere Welt sehr."  
"Ihr könnt nicht gehen!", rief Gandalf erschrocken.  
"Warum nicht? Nennt mir einen Grund hier zubleiben."  
"Ihr habt mir noch nichts über eure Geschichte erzählt. Und ihr wolltet  
noch mit mir kämpfen...", sagte Legolas schnell.  
"Fallen euch keine guten Gründe ein?!"  
Legolas sah Gandalf panisch an.  
"Wir wollten noch mehr über andere Welten hören!"  
"Ihr wollt also deshalb das ich hier bleibe... es hat also nichts mit einer  
bestimmten Prophezeiung zutun?"  
Sie kicherte leise. "Ich bin es gewöhnt, dass man mich anlügt, aber das man  
es so schlecht versteckt... ist sogar mir neu."  
"Ähm, wir ... also... als wir mit euch sprachen wussten wir es nicht,  
Gandalf kam an, als ihr und Legolas im Garten wart. Er erzählte von den  
Vorzeichen der Prophezeiung.  
Nur ihr könnt unsere Welt retten und diesen Zauberer besiegen.  
Bleibt bitte hier und helft...", bat Thranduil.  
"O.K. Hättet ihr gleich gefragt, wären wir euch nicht böse gewesen. Wir  
kämpfen gerne. Auch wenn es hoffnungslos ist...  
Wir können auch danach zurück, falls es überhaupt funktioniert..."  
"Ihr habt uns reingelegt."  
"Einbisschen schon. Aber ihr dürft mir nicht böse sein, ich mag es nicht  
wenn man mir etwas verheimlicht."  
"Gut, wir werden euch alles erzählen."  
Und so erfuhr Lucy, dass ein Zauberer Mittelerde angreifen würde, und das  
nur sie (die Person aus der anderen Welt) genug Macht haben würde, den  
Zauberer zu besiegen.  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
So verging ein Monat.  
Legolas und Lucy waren zu guten Freunden geworden, und Gandalf hatte in  
Giko einen vernünftigen Gesprächspartner gefunden. Der kleine Drache half  
dem Zauberer mehr über die Prophezeiung heraus zubekommen.  
Während Lucy mit Legolas den Schwertkampf übte (auch mit blinden Augen, und  
Legolas mit verbundenen Augen), versuchte Legolas auch ihr etwas  
beizubringen.  
Das Umgehen mit Pfeil und Bogen. Der Unterricht erwies sich als schwieriger  
als erwartet.  
Genau jetzt standen die beiden unten im Garten und übten das Spannen des  
Bogens und die Stellung der Füße. Thranduil war zwar erfreut das Legolas  
ihr diese hohe Kunst beibringen wollte, doch nach dem der König zum ersten  
Mal eine dieser Unterrichtsstunden gesehen hatte, war er nicht mehr so  
begeistert.  
Auch jetzt starrte der Vater besorgt auf seinen Sohn herab (Thranduil ist  
also im Schloss).  
Sein Sohn stand an dicht hinter Lucy. Er hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt und  
hielt den Bogen fest (seine Hände liegen über ihren). Beiden schien diese  
Nähe zugefallen, denn auch nachdem der Pfeil sein Ziel erreicht hatte,  
blieben die beiden so dicht an einander stehen.  
Ein Bote schreckte den König aus seinen Gedanken.  
"My Lord? Ich störe euch nur ungern, aber die Grenzposten meldeten gerade  
das ein Zug von Kriegern durch den Wald hierher zieht. Der König von Gondor  
reitet an der Spitze."  
"Ich werde sie gleich begrüßen."  
"Ja, My Lord. Sie müssten in fünf Minuten hier ankommen."  
Wenig später standen Gandalf und der König des Düsterwaldes vor dem Schloss  
und begrüßten die Menschen.  
Aragorn umarmte Gandalf, und sagte dann: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr  
genau wisst, warum ich hier bin. Klärt mich bitte über die Geschehnisse  
auf."  
Aragorn und seine Begleiter (natürlich nicht seine Krieger, eher seine  
Berater...) wurden über die Prophezeiung aufgeklärt. Gandalf erwähnte  
allerdings Lucy nicht namentlich, auch ihre Geschichte lies er aus.  
"Was ihr mir berichtet klingt nicht gut, allerdings klärt es bestimmt, die  
Orküberfälle auf. Habt ihr schon einen Plan, wie wir diese Personen finden  
können?"  
Gandalf und der König sahen sich ernst an. "Die Person aus der anderen Welt  
ist bei uns. Doch sollten wir euch vielleicht erst ihre Geschichte  
erzählen..."  
Aragorn war wirklich nicht sehr begeistert. Er fragte, ob er Lucy sehen  
dürfte.  
"Natürlich sollt ihr sie kennen lernen. Sie ist unten mit Legolas im  
Garten."  
"WAS? Warum sollte er-"  
"Aragorn, sieh aus dem Fenster.", meinte Gandalf beschwichtigend.  
Aragorn erhob sich und sah gespannt aus dem Fenster. Er begann zugrinsen  
und dann lachte er aus vollem Halse.  
"Sie sieht... nicht gefährlich aus.", meinte er beim Luftholen.  
"Er hat vor zwei Wochen begonnen, ihr unterricht im Bogenschießen zugeben.  
Es ist definitiv nicht ihre Kampfart.", erklärte Thranduil.  
"Das sieht man sehr deutlich... doch wie mir scheint, hat sie andere Wege  
gefunden Legolas zu entwaffnen.  
(Sein Grinsen wird größer, als Thranduils Augen sich weiten...)"  
Der König springt auf, sieht bestürzt aus dem Fenster.  
"Kann es sein das ihr noch andere Sorgen wegen ihr und eurem Sohn habt?!  
Sie sehen aus als würden sie sich gut verstehen..."  
"Die beiden sind gute Freunde geworden und das in kürzester Zeit. Wer weiß  
was in einem Monat sein wird...", flüsterte Gandalf.  
Thranduil sprintete ohne ein Wort zusagen aus dem Zimmer, wenig später sah  
Aragorn ihn unten bei Legolas. 


End file.
